<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sniper and The Siren by Combatking14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769641">The Sniper and The Siren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14'>Combatking14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel comes to Grace's aid and they have an "Alamo" moment. Grace's attitude toward Rachel changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Seed/Grace Armstrong, Faith Seed/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sniper and The Siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel has just arrived at the Lamb of God church from the south. She hitched a ride of a cult supply truck the rest of the way after running for a while. As she approaches the church she hears gunshots. Taking cover across the road, she looks through her rifle scope at the scene. Dead bodies lay around the church but none have made into the church itself. Looking around more she sees the bell tower is full of bullet holes. Inspecting it closely she sees a shadowy figure in the tower. Not feeling like getting her head blown off, Rachel toggles her radio on…</p><p>Rach: Am I speaking too Grace Armstrong?</p><p>*Silence but only for a moment*</p><p>Grace: Who is this?</p><p>Rach: A friend of the Deputy and-</p><p>Grace: I know who you are….</p><p>Rachel sees the green hue of Graces laser site looking around for her. The movement is slow and methodical. As if Grace is waiting for just the slightest site of Rachel too open fire.</p><p>Rach: I'm here to help Miss Armstrong.</p><p>Grace: I don’t take help from a Seed Miss…. whatever you are.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be surprised. I heard of Grace before I met the Deputy” Rachel mutters too herself. Grace is a crack shot and can put her down easily should Rachel the slightest of errors. “Show yourself!” Rachel hears over her radio but Rachel stays silent. </p><p>Rach: (I do not wish too hurt. The Resistance needs people like her. Maybe the Deputy can ease the odds in my favor…) *switches too another channel* Dep? You there?</p><p>Dep: Rachel?</p><p>Rach: Got issue here. Grace is being difficult. She called for help and here I am but-</p><p>Dep: I heard it too Rachel. She hates the Seeds with a passion. Pretty sure she also heard your tell-all too the County. I guess it didn’t help.</p><p>Rach: Mind lending me a hand? She will listen to you.</p><p>The Deputy talks too Grace. Grace is very adamant not wanting Rachel's help. However, Rachel has manipulated the situation. While the Deputy and Grace talk, Rachel has snuck her way to church. She is right below Grace's position and can hear her. Rachel then sneaks up to the roof...</p><p>Grace: Fuck that bitch Deputy. I am going too-</p><p>Rach: You are going to do what?</p><p>Rachel has her pistol to Grace's neck. Graces raise her hands.</p><p>Dep: Grace?</p><p>Rach: Thanks for the distraction Dep.</p><p>Dep: For fucks sake Rachel.</p><p>Grace: Well… I ain’t begging to you.</p><p>Rach: Don’t expect you too.</p><p>*Rachel takes Graces machine pistol but safeties her pistol*</p><p>Rach: As I said I am here to help.</p><p>Grace turns around too see Rachel. This is the first time Grace has seen Faith/Rachel in the flesh. Grace knows of how Faith dressed, all childlike and innocent. But the person standing before her isn’t anything like she has heard about. She isn’t dressed like a Peggie either more someone from the military spec ops, like Navy Seal or Green Bret. And the look in Rachel's eyes reminds her of the look of soldiers from her time in Afghanistan. “Those eyes aren’t from someone innocent… those eyes have seen some things.” Grace lowers her hands.</p><p>Grace: So… what now? What should I call you?</p><p>Rach: Rachel…. Rachel Jessop. </p><p>Grace: Not F-</p><p>Rach: Faith Seed is dead and buried. Jacob Seed too. John and Joseph are next.</p><p>Grace: John is real interested In you.</p><p>Rach: And I am too. The Deputy isn’t ‘Wrath.” I am.</p><p>“Well everyone it seems I have found the one who killed my brother Jacob. Your sister is corrupted by the Deputy and needs to be cleansed of her sins. She is at the Lamb of God church with that military sniper. Kill the sniper and bring your sister… alive if possible. To anyone who can bring her to me alive? A spot in my bunker for the Collapse is open to you. First come, first serve.”</p><p>Grace: Shit! You lead them here!</p><p>Rach: Whatever… they will burn. Let's pool our bullets for this one Miss Armstrong.</p><p>Rachel offers Grace her machine pistol back. Grace takes it and readies her self. Rachel heads to a spot outside covering the right side of the church.</p><p>Rach: Too those of you coming too this church be warned. God can not save you here. Lucky for you Hell has seats that need filling. Me and Miss Armstrong will send you there.</p><p>2 Peggies ride up on an ATV, Grace kills one and Rachel the other. Grace looks at Rachel whom just nods. Then begins a long, drawn-out engagement between Johns Chosen and Grace/Rachel. In the middle, Rachel begins running low on ammo for her MS16 so she picks up a dropped M133 and begins using it. Grace throws her ammo when she can.</p><p>Rach: Getting tired?</p><p>Grace: Nope. You?</p><p>Rach: Not a chance.</p><p>Even in the middle of this engagement Grace can tell that isn’t Faith Seed anymore. “The Deputy trained you well” Grace says during a brief lull, too which Racheal responds “Some from her, some from the Resistance and the rest I pick up on my own.” Grace has to have a chuckle at that but then back too business. After a while, Johns Chosen begins too give up. “Retreat! Retreat!” is heard over the radio.</p><p>Grace: They are running away!</p><p>Rach: Aw… is that all? Hell still needs seats filled boys and girls. The Sniper and The Siren will send you there!</p><p>"You win this time. But mark my words… I will write every sin on you and remove it so it can be exposed for all to see. And the Deputy will be right there watching me do it.”</p><p>Grace climbs down from the church and meets Rachel by her fathers grave.</p><p>Grace: Thank you.</p><p>Rach: A call for help is a call worth answering Miss Armstrong.</p><p>Grace: The Deputy was right about you. You ever need anything… give me a call Rachel.</p><p>Rach: I work better alone Grace. </p><p>Grace: How you doing on ammo?</p><p>Rach: MS16 is dry. Only a few pistol mags left.</p><p>Grace: Got a bunker not too far from here. If you want you can re-stock there.</p><p>Rachel nods and pair head for the Armstrong residence. While they walk they get too know each other a bit more. They arrive and enter the bunker. Rachel takes off her chest rig and body armor and sits on one of the beds. </p><p>Grace: Hungry?</p><p>Rach: Starving.</p><p>For the next few hours the pair re-fuel, re-arm and chat. Grace asks Rachel why she dresses up and Rachel reveals why in detail. After eating and re-arming the pair head topside.</p><p>Grace: I’m going too Falls End. Coming with me?</p><p>Rach: Got too find the Deputy. </p><p>*Over the radio Sheriff Whitehorse asks the Deputy to come to the Jail for planning and briefing on the situation and Deputy says she will be there shortly.*</p><p>Rach: I guess I’ll head there then. Good luck Grace.</p><p>Grace: You too Rachel.</p><p>Grace begins hoofing it to Falls End. Rachel begins traveling south along the river. After a while, she is stopped by a Resistance member, the same one she met at the trailer park. He gives her a ride to the jail and drops her off near the jail. She sneaks in and enters an air duct…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally created on Tumblr 4-21-2019</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>